<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Once Upon a Time by Antosha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23951512">Once Upon a Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antosha/pseuds/Antosha'>Antosha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baby Harry, Bisexual Remus Lupin, F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Past Relationship(s), Post-Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Remus Lupin &amp; Lily Evans Potter Friendship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:42:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23951512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antosha/pseuds/Antosha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Between 'once upon a time' and 'happily ever after' there's a long, winding road through a dark, uncertain wood. (Past Remus/Lily, implied James/Lily, implied Remus/Sirius. Written pre-HBP.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Remus Lupin &amp; Lily Evans Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Once Upon a Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This ficlet was originally written for Mieko Belle's first line drabble challenge. It's based on her wonderful fic, Red and the Wolf.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Once upon a time—" Remus says, running a finger over Harry's wide, white forehead.<br/><br/>"He's heard that one before, Moony," Lily sighs from the kitchen. "When it comes to that, so have I."<br/><br/>"Hmph. He's heard the one about Little Red in the forest, with the wolf?"<br/><br/>The dishes come to silent rest. "No. Not that one. And I think it's unlikely that he ever will."<br/><br/>Harry burbles happily in Remus lap, chewing on the sleeve of his robes.<br/><br/>"Lily. I didn't..." Remus has no idea what he was about to say, no idea what he did or didn't do or mean or think. But he feels the need to fill the void.<br/><br/>She turns back towards him, leaning against the sink. Her eyes glitter, serpentine, and Remus cannot speak any more. "Moony. Do your regret anything we ever did?"<br/><br/>If it were Sirius, Remus knows he'd have come up with some witty comeback about throwing up on her shirt down at the Broomsticks or something. Remus merely shakes his head.<br/><br/>"Good. Nor do I." Drying her hands on a towel, she strides over towards him. She sits down on the arm of his chair, looking down at Harry, who is cooing up at her in recognition. "You're happy who you're with, right?"<br/><br/>He thinks of Sirius, of his infuriating jokes, of his infuriating temper. Of his sweat-slick back. Again, Remus nods.<br/><br/>Lily's hand finds his cheek. "Me too. Even if he's still a git, sometimes. But Moony, let's just decide it's part of our friendship, okay? That we played around a bit? I'm glad we did, and I just don't want us to feel like it's some guilty secret between us."<br/><br/>"Okay," he says, numbly.<br/><br/>Leaning forward, she kisses him on the temple, then scoops up Harry, who is beginning to make what James called the Moody face--sleep, food or diaper, and Lily is better qualified to handle any of those duties.<br/><br/>Love in stories is so simple. Happily ever after.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>